


Bats

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [16]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Day 16 of SepTitans
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Series: SepTitans [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Kudos: 5





	Bats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millernumber1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millernumber1/gifts).



> I know Steph and Jay aren't technically Titans but they are to me so I included them
> 
> This is a gift to millernumber1! I finally wrote a Steph fic so I hope you like it

Bruce was thrilled when Dick wanted to meet other superheroes his own age besides Kid Flash. He decided that he would ask Diana, Oliver, Barry, and Arthur if their sidekicks would be willing to join a group of young superheroes so Dick could have friends. 

Bruce had always thought that if Jason had lived, he would have made a fine leader for a group of Teen Titans. His son could have used some friends back then. He had Roy now at least.

Burce was happy that Tim had found his own friends in Young Justice. He hadn't needed Bruce's help to find friends like Dick had. Tim had just made them.

Bruce wondered what Steph would have been like if her time as Robin hadn't been cut short. He thought she would have been amazing and would have been a fantastic Titan. But his own stupidity had lead to none of those dreams coming to fruition. 

Bruce regretted pushing Damian away and blaming him for Alfred. It wasn't the boy's fault. It was Bruce's and Damian had no support system. Bruce wished he'd vetted his youngest son's team better considering they had failed as friends.


End file.
